The Beginning
by John's PuddleJumper
Summary: Dr Carly Walters arrives at Atlantis on the Daedulus after waiting 12 weeks. Here to assist Dr Beckett with his retrovirus and with Michael's hybrids. With a dislike for men and large groups, and with a certain Major Lorne how will she cope? R&R, it's goo
1. Chapter 1

•

A/N: -Okay, this is my first story of??, showing Lorne and an OC but the name of Dr Carly Walters. I didn't and still don't agree with some of the decisions that the writers and producers made, so this story reflects who I think should still be in Atlantis, in this case Dr Weir, Dr Beckett and Lt Cadman.

Contains Cadman/Beckett, Sheppard/Weir, Lorne/OC pairings

Disclaimer: Stargate doesn't belong and the other main plot lines do not belong to me!

Enjoy, please read and review, I welcome constructive criticism, ideas and suggestions.

The Beginning

It had been 12 weeks since the Daedulus had last been to Atlantis on a re-supply and general assistance run, frankly Col Caldwell missed Atlantis; sitting in his chair on the bridge he sighed

"Sir, we are in orbit around Atlantis" announces Major Marks

"Thank you, inform Atlantis of our arrival and request clearance to land on the west pier" requests Caldwell

"Yes sir" Marks opens a command channel "Atlantis base this is the Daedulus, requesting permission to land"

"Daedulus, good to hear you, you may land, we have kept your normal parking space open" Elizabeth's voice comes clear across the comm. line.

"Thank you Dr Weir, take her down Major" orders Caldwell, and with that the large ship begins it's decent through the atmosphere to the floating great city .On the west pier Col Sheppard, Major Lorne and Dr Weir stand waiting for her.

20 minutes later Col Caldwell walked down the ramp and over the Military Commander and Expedition leader looking at the ship that they had not seen for nearly 3 months.

"Col good to see you sir" greeted Sheppard giving a half hearted salute, Lorne giving a cadet standard one, Caldwell saluted in return

"Good to be back Col, I have missed our normal routine. Major, Dr" he notes and greeted in turn

"Steven good to have you back, and the supplies, they are long overdue" commented Elizabeth

"Yes I know, the Ori have been giving SG-1 a major headache, if you will pardon the pun Major" Lorne smirked, he knew if SG-1 was on the case then the Milky Way was in good hands, having worked with the then Col O'Neill, Dr Jackson and Teal'c "We have new Marines, scientists, and as much in the way of supplies as we could, as we are so late" he adds

"Thank you, sir I'm sure they will be appreciated, Major, get this ship unloaded" orders Sheppard to his 2IC

"Yes sir!" Lorne turned to the current Atlantis Marines and started calling orders to get the Daedulus unloaded in double time

"You have a good XO Col" remarked Caldwell "And good Marines"

"Thank you sir, your crew is the best as well" returning the compliment

"Shall we leave this lot to it?" offered Elizabeth "They are just starting lunch, Athosian dishes to day"

"That is a Rodney-ism" states Sheppard

"A Rodney-sim?" Elizabeth looked puzzled

"Yes, Rodney plus food" explains Sheppard, Elizabeth grins, she turns to leave as Carson enters the pier

"Carson, what brings you down here? No one's hurt are they?" the expedition leader looked concerned

"No Elizabeth everything is fine. I have a new genetic biologist on board, been waiting 12 weeks for her" he said a bit loudly, Caldwell's face looked slightly offended "Sorry Col, I know it's not your fault" Carson notes the new Marines and scientists walking off the back ramp, Marines stand in line whilst Lorne deals with the civilians

"Who are they Carson?" enquiries Sheppard

"She, is Dr Carly Walters GBio, RN and Physical therapist" informs Carson, the faces look at him as he said the letters after her name "GBio stands for Genetic Biology and RN is for registered nurse, although she doesn't practice much; her main job is genetics and she has assisted with physical therapy before."

"Arh so help with your retro-virus then?" enquires Elizabeth

"Aye. She is also a erm" Carson thinks how best to phrase it "she knows her way round a berretta Col, just so ye know" Carson had a glint in his eye

"Thanks for the warning, but you have plenty of nurses and docs and you never come down to 'pick them up'," he uses his fingers to make speech marks "what's with this one?" knowing that the Scottish doctor is engaged to Laura

"Carly and I know each other from a previous hospital, damn cracking nurse, but…" he trails off

"But she?" Sheppard tries to pry

"She gets nervous meeting new people and men more so, so I said I would met her, save her the fright" Carson scans the new faces looking for his friend, his face full of concern, Sheppard notes this and decides to help, he walks over to the group and stands next to Lorne

"Attention please!" he shouts loudly, the group of civilians hush "Dr Carly Walters please!" Carly shifts nervously at the back of the group _'what have I done, I've only been here 2 minutes'_, Carly raises her hand

"Here sir" Sheppard puts on his best smile

"Dr Beckett is over here ma'am, you are excused the normal briefing Dr" Carly breathed a sigh of relief and took her bag and went to Carson, know that she had spotted him, the group looking on wondering why she was getting special treatment or what was such a rush she got to skip normal procedure

"Carly!" greets Carson moving forward hugging his friend who looked quite overwhelmed, Laura appears on the pier, she notes that Carson is hugging another woman but she carries on up to her partner "Let me introduce you to.." seeing Laura makes him trial off before he continues "Dr Weir leader of the expedition" Carly and Elizabeth shake hands "Col Sheppard Military commander" Carly freezes, getting ready to sprint, every muscle tense

"Dr, nice to meet you" he offers his hand which Carly tentatively takes

"You as well Col, thank you for getting me out of the group" Carson smiles knowing how difficult that was for her

"And this is Capt Laura Cadman, my fiancée" announces Carson "Laura this is..."

"Dr Carly Walters" finishes Laura "Nice to meet you, call me Laura" they shake hands

"Thank you Laura, call me Carly" in the background Lorne has finished with the civilians and has started on the Marines "Your XO Col?"

"Yes ma'am Major Lorne US Air Force" seeing how tense and nervous she was he didn't suggest an introduction "Briefly, we ask all scientist to attend a small fire arms course and hand to hand combat session, should the need every arise off-world or on base, there is a civilian orientation, we complete that in small groups I will inform you of your day and time. For now I will leave you in the hands of Dr Beckett, he can show you around get you a comm"

"Thank you son, but can I leave that to Laura, I have an infirmary to run" Sheppard nods as Carson leaves

"Then the Lt will show you around" Sheppard bows slightly and goes to assist Lorne with the Marines, needing to give his 'I'm in charge speech'

"Nice to meet you, I am sure we will bump into each other at some point, but I'm afraid I have a large pile of paperwork" Elizabeth smiles and heads off the pier after Carson

"Carly, let's get you a comm., find your room then see where you'd like to go next" offers Laura

"Lead the way" Carly follows Laura off the pier to the nearest transporter, inside Laura taps the screen and they are taken to main level in the centre tower, as they exit Laura starts

"So how long have you been a genetic biologist?" trying to start a conversation as they walk down the corridor towards the supply level

"Since I graduated university, which was 1999; I trained as nurse whilst studying" Laura smiled knowing Carson in an emergency needed all the help he could get probably another reason for requesting her "I met Carson whilst doing an ED shift"

"You're English?" enquired Laura hearing the foreign term

"Born and lived there for 10 years, then we moved to the States, but I wanted an English university degree, so went back and studied at Edinburgh"

"And you met Carson when you where at a hospital?" asked Laura

"Yes, a emergency department shift, then again on a theatre shift" they stopped outside a door, to which Laura opened it, they entered

"Quartermasters" said Laura seeing the confusion, the Quartermaster appeared behind his desk "Sgt, Dr Walters requires a comm unit please" he nodded and disappeared, Carly had tensed the instant she had seen him "are you okay?"

"What has Carson told you?" asks Carly in a hushed voice

"No much, why?" Laura's face looked confused

"I don't like men" Laura was concerned and wanted to know more, but Carly's face looked liked the issue couldn't be pushed, all Laura could do was nod, she remembered how excited Carson was when he found out his request for her had been approved, he had told her very little, but the big point being Carly hated men, she had wondered why but didn't prodded.

"Something was mentioned, but not much, is that why Col Sheppard pulled you out?" Laura smiled and the conversation stopped as the Quartermaster returned

"If you could sign here please ma'am" he pointed to the box on the form, she signed and took her comm. "If you need anything else, just stop by and I'll see what my team can do"

"Thank you" replied Carly meekly, Laura moves her out of the room sharpish, Carly relaxed a little as soon as she was in the corridor

"You okay?" she didn't want to scare her on her first day, and not within her first hour on Atlantis Carson wouldn't forgive her

"Yeah thanks" Carly took deep breaths and put the comm unit in her ear like Laura

"How do you cope?" asks a startled Laura

"I just do I guess" Carly smiles "my Lab back on Earth was a bloke free zone"

"Oh I can see that becoming a safe haven" cooed Laura but the sudden change in Carly's expression brought her crashing back down

"Not on anyone's life, my safe haven, my bloke free zone" she whispers in a controlled tone, she pauses "mine and a select few friends" she adds, Laura smiles weakly "So Carson just said I hate men"

"Yep, nothing else, said you'd explain to people if and when you wanted, which I respect and I'm not going to push"

"Thanks" _'may be in time I'll tell you'_ Carly thought to herself, but so far only Carson and her family knew all the history behind her, "so my quarters and where do I pick up my belongings?"

"Right, this way, your stuff will be in your room. You are considered senior staff, so are on the main level, but Carson got you a nice secluded room away from the hustle and bustle." They start the walk towards the main living area

"He is so sweet and thoughtful" comments Carly, Laura stops outside a room on level 4, Laura waits for Carly

"You have to open the door" informs Laura after a moment; Carly suddenly remembers her talk on the Daedulus and waves her hand over the control panel

"We got told a few things, spending 18 days on the Daedulus allows you to get some prep time in" they enter, Carly is amazed at the space, a small living area, bedroom and balcony

"You like?" asks Laura seeing her bewilderment

"It's lovely" she walks to the balcony, the door opens, she breaths the salty air from the sea below and looks at the stunning view "Wow" she murmurs, she re-enters and goes to the bedroom, briefly looks round the bathroom and returns to the living area "amazing"

"I'll let you get settled and I'll come back in say 2 hours give you the whistle stop tour and then we can have dinner"

"Cool, see you in 2 hours" Laura smiles and leaves Carly to unpack her belongings. Picking up the bigger bag she heads into the bedroom to unpack her clothes hanging what few civilian clothes she had up at one end of the closest, her many uniforms, off which she had 2 different colours; beige and pink for her nurses uniform and beige and yellow for lab and research, at the other end; placing t-shirts and underwear in the drawers and boots and trainers on the floor of the closet. She found spare bedding was also in her closet, noticing the double bed had only one set of pillows; she looked in closet for a 2nd set, which she found on the top shelve almost out of her reach at 5 foot 2 inches. Stretching she managed to grab a small corner and pulling them out and on top of her, she knew why only one set had been put out, but she liked to roll during the night and rolling off the pillows during the night was no fun.

Next she moved into the bathroom to unpack her toiletries and organising them in the bathroom in a little cabinet under the sink and one above the sink. Satisfied she moved in the living area to unpack her 2nd bag which contained her reading material, seeing the large empty bookcase she arranged her books into sections; nursing, genetics, fiction and other; the order inside each section was random, at least if you didn't understand Carly it would look random. She then dug to the bottom of her bag and produced several photos, small frames containing varying people, all smiling and laughing, one showed 11 people in front of a Christmas tree, that picture she put on her nightstand in her bedroom, the rest around the living area. Finally her iPod, tablet and new computer remained, the iPod she placed on its speakers on an empty shelve of the bookcase, placing the computer and tablet on the table she powered them up, wanting to read over the retro-virus files Carson had given her before she started in her lab. Her bag still looked a little bulky whilst the laptop powered up she produced a 2nd set of iPod speakers she left them on the table next to the laptop.

When she first entered the room she noted a small kitchenette; having a look around she noted it had 2 sort of gas like rings and what appeared to be a little oven. She opened the cupboards and found it stocked with large & small, plates, bowls, cups, mugs, glasses, pans and crockery; everything to cook for you or have someone or some people over for meals. There was also a mini-fridge and 2 cupboards for food storage _'I'll have to get some food, just in case'_ Carly notes to herself for future reference.

2 hours pasted quickly and Laura was back as promised ready for the tour, the door chime went and Carly froze after the initial shock

"Who… who is it?" she calls out

"It's Laura are you ready for the tour?" Carly sighs and gets the door

"Yes very ready" announced Carly as Laura entered

"Right, you need to know where the infirmary, control room, jumper bay, gate room, armoury, Col Sheppard's and Major Lorne's offices, the mess are, oh and your lab for tomorrow" she counts on her fingers as she reels off the list

"Okay gym?" enquiries Carly

"I can do, you like to work out?" asks Laura, Carly nods "okay gym too"

"Lead the way" smiles Carly

"Do you work out a lot?" asks Laura looking at her

"Yes, 6 days a week, on 3 days I run and go to the gym for 30 minutes, 3 days I go to the gym for an hour, I like gymnastics as well and I have one day off" Laura looked stunned remembering how unfit McKay is, especially when she took him for a run, hell was the only word to use, it was nice to see someone who looked after themselves outside of the military.

"Always been like that?" continues Laura, realising she had been quite for while

"Yep, I am one of 9 siblings, with 3 sets of twins, of that 5 brothers are Marines, we all used to run together, play ball, football etc"

"Large family then?" Carly nods "You don't have to talk about them if you don't want to"

"Oh no it's fine really we get on great together. My dad was in the Navy, went on loads of tours one of which was in the UK, which is where he met mom" Carly smiled thinking back to her time there "he retired at the rank of Lt-Commander, my mom just followed him as she was a housewife, so we are military brats" Carly paused "in order, Patrick and Maria are the eldest born on 17th March, the first set of twins, he is an MD at Bethesda, Maria is a nursery nurse, next there is Adam, is he a Captain, a ground Marine currently in Afghan"

"So your siblings are active then? Even the non-military brother?"

"Yes, none of this reservist crap as they call it, as for Patrick the Corps paid for his medical training he is active in the sense he works for them he has been to a few war zones, but he loves it at Bethesda" Carly allowed Laura time to take in the information before continuing "Then there is David, an aviation engineer, the company he works for builds parts for 302 and 304, although he doesn't know that."

"So many people on Earth are like that, it's kind of funny, knowing something they don't" comments Laura

"Then there are Lee and Liam identical twins and the 2nd set, Lee is a Marine aviator on the Kitty Hawk, Liam is a Marine sniper, both are in Iraqi currently"

"Bet your mom gets worried a lot" Laura knows how worried her parents where and still are about her active service

"Yes and no, it is what they wanted, she lets them get on with it, but it's natural to worry about your kids." Carly could understand her mom's worry, she had been concerned when she found out her daughter was going to a 'war zone' as Carly called it "Lastly there is Jamie and Tristan both snipers in the Corps, Jamie trains recruits at Quantico, Tristan is in Afghan"

"Bet your mom knows where you all are" giggles Laura, Carly nods with a school girl smile "Except you of course"

"Yeah, she knows it's classified, dad done a few classified missions so she knows the drill, although yes she thinks I'm on Earth"

"3 set of twins 2 single that makes you 7 of 9?" again Carly nods "Right here we are at the gym, it's got all the normal stuff in it, what do you prefer?"

"Rowing machine, bike, I maintain the fitness of a Marine"

"Not only fit but fit fit!" exclaims Laura "Wow, in that case I'll let you come running with me then, so you can make a 3 mile run, arm hanging and crunches?"

"Yep, 3 miles in 25 minutes, 75 crunches in 2 minutes and arm flexes I can stay on for 55 seconds" Laura looks stunned she can manage that, her normal is around that, to be honest if she is on full complete fitness and wants a real challenge then she can do all that and time to spare.

"You could give new recruits a run for their money, do you shoot?"

"Yes I shoot, dad taught all of us, including mom, and Col Sheppard said civilians need to learn"

"Yes, it's a general handling and firing lesson, anyone who can get 10 out of clip can have a weapon on base, for off-world you need 15 on target out of clip with a 9mm, with Marines having taught you I doubt you will have a problem, and I'll show you the shooting range as well"

"Great, shall we continue?" Laura nods a shows Carly the other major areas of Atlantis, leaving the infirmary before the mess

"Lass" greats Carson as the pair enter "How are ye, seen everything?"

"Carson hi, yes Laura is taking great care of me thank you"

"We came to see if you want dinner Carson" adds Laura

"Aye that would be grand, have you been introduced to Teyla yet?"

"No not yet, who is she?" Carly assumed a woman otherwise Carson wouldn't suggest

"She is leader of the Athosian people and a member of Col Sheppard's team" he sees Carly's face relax at confirmation "She teaches Katas and does general sparring"

"Katas, what's that?"

"Col Sheppard calls it stick fighting, PG hand to hand combat, you might like it"

"Sounds interesting, I'll may be look into it, but not today, so much and in a new place" Carly smiles

"Aye of course, so much on one day"

"Yes it is, let me settle first." Carson and Carly smile "Dinner please, I'm hungry" moans Carly

"Cool, its Mexican tonight" laughs Laura


	2. Chapter 2

The 3 of them enter the mess, finding it quite busy, people bustling getting food, talking

The 3 of them enter the mess, finding it quite busy, people bustling getting food, talking

"Earth food, brings _everyone_ down here" comments Carson as he gets his tray and joins the queue, dinner has several choices other than Mexican, including an Athosian dish and sandwiches, each select their meals Carly choosing Mexican to stick with what she knows, Carson and Laura have the Athosian dish, they find a quite corner table for 4 "Here we go" sighs Carson as he sits

"The quietest part I think" remarks Laura as she sits next to her fiancée "I'm going to like having you around Carly"

"Och why's that?"

"Carly loves PT and shooting, so we can do PT together, makes it less boring" grins Laura "We can dump the boys and talk about girlie things as well" smirks Laura

"Aye, I had a feelin' you would, I knew you'd like Carly" replies Carson "has Laura told you about girl's poker night?"

"Oh poker, no that hasn't been mentioned but sounds good, but you do you use to bet with?" curious as money isn't used on Atlantis

"Toiletries, candy, other things, including pampering sessions, like massage" Laura thinks back on the many nights with the girls, suddenly she notices Elizabeth holding a tray

"May I join you?" she asks tentatively not wanting to starlet the new arrival, Carson and Laura look to Carly

"Please do Dr Weir" motions Carly to the empty seat at their table, Elizabeth puts her tray down and slides into the seat

"Call me Elizabeth; we are scientists, no need to be formal unless on the job" smiles Elizabeth, Carly nods "So you have been shown around?"

"Yes thank you, Laura has shown me the main places. It is a wonderful place, very big and magnificent"

"Yes and it still surprises those of us who have been here for 5 years" suddenly loud laughing can be heard everyone turns round to see Col Sheppard, Major Lorne, Ronon, Rodney and Teyla having dinner "Ignore them, they are always loud"

"Yes quite" whispers Carly

"Oh, that is Telya who is sitting with them" confirms Carson

"She is leader of the Athosians, a very good listener should you ever need one" responds Elizabeth "I've been reading your file, quite impressive, I see your from a military family, so you must keep fit"

"Indeed, had to defend myself against my brothers, Laura and me are going to spar and run together" Elizabeth grins and they settle into conversation whilst they eat their dinner

"You are aware then that civilians need to have a weapons handling orientation?" Carly nods "I don't want to draw attention to your…" she trails off "Problem isn't the right word, anxiety would be better" Elizabeth looks tense at trying to get her point across without offending Carly "I am trying to think of the best way to get you to complete the orientation"

"Thank you for your concern, I don't mind going, so long as a female is present correcting what the Col thinks is wrong, although I doubt there is wrong with my shooting" Carly had become used to compromises, needs must

"Okay, well as you get on with Laura, she can go. Col Sheppard or Major Lorne give the orientation on the firing range normally within the first week after the new group arrives, but we have so many this time"

"I will confirm with the Col when you are due to attend" interrupts Laura "I said that people who do well enough get their own weapon

"That will be me!" exclaimed Carly, Elizabeth looks aghast that a civilian wants to carry a weapon let alone a nurse and without being pushed

"Aren't you supposed to not like weapons? As I nurse I mean" queries Elizabeth

"Yes and no, but my father taught me and I always had one in my room on Earth" puts Carly "And from what I have read, being armed around here should be mandatory"

"Oh, well when you put it like that, yes we all probably should. Doctors carry weapons off-world, even Carson does." Informs Elizabeth earning him a glance from Carly that is shock and slight horror

"Aye, Rodney had better watch out" Laura giggles whilst Carly mouths 'why' as Carson chuckles "Oh he thinks biology is not a true science and if he insults biology in ear shot of you then he will be in trouble" The group continue talking until Elizabeth decides she needs to get some more work done in her office, she excuses herself and leaves

"John" he looks up from his Mexican dinner at Teyla's soft voice "Dr Walters seems very nervous" notes Teyla curiously

"Hey I noticed too, why is she here if she is like that?" splutters out Rodney with a hand gesture towards Carly with a full mouth of food and fork in hand

"She came recommended, here to help the doc with the retro-virus that he gets nil time to work on of late. They know each other from England or something" informs Sheppard

"She was very nervous out on the pier sir" adds Lorne who looks over to the new doc

"Yeah, Carson said she hates men" noticing where his 2IC was looking added "so stay away" orders Sheppard giving a stern glance

"Hates men, she was okay with you and Carson!" retorts Rodney

"She was not okay with me McKay, very polite and official, hiding things, on edge" argues Sheppard, Lorne is still looking at Carly like a love sick school boy "Major!" snaps Sheppard who rolls his eyes and gets no response "Lorne!" he clicks his fingers Lorne snaps back "leave" like giving a command to a dog

"Sorry sir" he replies in a small voice and continues with his meal

"It may be she needs to find her feet then she may relax, but I will let Carson tell us when, for now women only where practical" sums Sheppard, Ronon sinks into his chair further, he'd be having nothing to do with genetic biology so it didn't both him

"What about weapons orientation sir,_ we_ do that" in puts Lorne with a potential problem

"I'll get Cadman to help, they seem to get on, but from what Carson has said and I've read she'll pass" Lorne looks confused

"Sir?"

"Her brief record, she has 5 marine brothers, father was navy, so I think she can handle herself" Lorne nods in agreement

"So large military family then" states Lorne "wonder what has made her dislike large groups and men then" he mumbles as he ponders in thought, John sees Elizabeth get up and leave and takes the opportunity to organise the orientation

"Evening" greets John, Carly flinches at his voice "Dr" starting in a polite official way "your weapons orientation is tomorrow, at zero nine hundred, I'll assign Lt Cadman" some of Carly's concern is relived "but from what I have read of your record I don't see tomorrow being a problem for you, you will probably get a weapon to carry on base too"

"Thank you Col that would be nice" she pauses thinking whether to bring up the situation "your XO has been looking over, like a love sick puppy or a kid outside a candy store" notes Carly

"Yes, he was kind of confused as to why I pulled you out this morning" Carly looks over "I told him that it was no concern of his" Carly smiles "can I offer you some marines to help with you lab unpacking tomorrow?"

"Oh no thank" jumps Carly quickly "if I need help I will radio, it is delicate equipment and I like it in a certain way, but thank you" John nods and heads back to his table

"Well done lass" whispers Carson taking her hand

"He has military training Carson and his code of conduct, so it may be easier here" Carly manages a brief smile as she looks at Sheppard taking his seat "he never had that" Laura really wanted to know why this young woman hated men

"Aye the Colonel does, and _he_ is not going to affect your life again" putting his other hand on hers

"I know, dead and buried and I so wish literally" Laura's face must have given away her train of thought "Laura, I hate men because I had a very abusive partner" Laura didn't know what to say or where to look

"I'm sorry Carly was it that obvious?" stammered Laura in a small voice, she felt bad know

"Don't worry and it's not your fault you weren't there, that was 3 years ago, one reason why I stay fit, so I can handle myself. Tommy, my ex had a restraining order which he broke; he came to my parent's home, broke in, with my whole family at home, 5 marines not a good idea. Tommy tried to kill me but my brothers got him and called the police" Laura looked stunned, but her military training was hiding some of her emotion but her mind was racing at what traumas this young woman could have been through

"I can't imagine where to start" Laura tired to speak but words failed her but Carly smiled

"It was 3 years ago, I have to move on, although with some things it is easier to do" Carly giggles "Carson, my dad and brothers, I'm relaxed around all of them, I can still work, enjoy life in my own way" Laura just nodded "I have no one to fear, except myself"

"I don't know what I'd in that situation, living with someone like…that" Carly keeps on smiling

"No one does, when I told people they looked at me differently, pitted me, I don't want pity just a 2nd shot at life. Relationships are a problem men look at me like 'damaged goods', so I haven't had a steady relationship since and know I don't tell people"

"They should see you for what you are!" replied Laura hotly, Carson looks a taken back "sorry" apologies Laura as Carson hugs her

"I think we should head to our quarters" suggests Carson, they clear their table and leave

"Are you crazy!" cries Rodney, as Sheppard rejoined his friends "she hates men and you go over?"

"I'm the military commander, I can. She met me earlier with Carson there and he was there know!" Lorne looked over his shoulder again "Major stop looking" orders Sheppard slightly annoyed

"Sorry" he mumbled

"Lt Cadman will accompany Dr Walters to your weapons orientation tomorrow Evan, be nice!"

"Yes sir" replies Lorne _'I always am to nice chicks'_ he thinks to himself _'especially ones who can handle themselves and weapons, might get my ass kicked!'_

"Be professional, it seems to work better if you are a bloke" continues Sheppard Lorne nods at his CO's suggestion "as for you 2" he looks at Ronon and Rodney "Stay. Away. From. Her." He punctuates

"Easy" states Ronon "I have no need to go near scientists", Sheppard knows his buddy Ronon wouldn't upset her, not in his nature

"What, why would I go near a biologist!" argues Rodney "It's not a true science" he huffs

"What ever, just stay away from her" Sheppard notices the group leaving

Carson, Laura and Carly spilt at the transporter in the main living quarters

"Well, night Carly, sleep well" whispers Carson

"Night Carson" they hug "Night Laura" Carly turns and heads down to her quarters


	3. Chapter 3

09

Zero nine hundred hours at the shooting range Major Lorne is patiently awaiting the arrival of the last 2 scientists, the others are milling about, Laura standing with Carly near the end booth.

"So, you think this will be easy for you?" asks Laura

"Of course, walk in the park, with my eyes closed" the final 2 scientists jog into the room out of breath and mumbling apologies

"You're attention please!" shouts Lorne, the group settle and turn to face him "Thank you, you are here to be assessed on your current weapons training, if any." He rolls his eyes, having done so many before, where people have never even picked up a gun let only fired one "Today I will show you, how to handle, load and fire a standard issue 9mm berretta" some of the group looked shocked, a hand slowly raises "Yes"

"Sorry Major, I never intend to go off world" responds a middle aged man

"Col Sheppard would like everyone to have the basic training, you never know if Wraith or Genii will attempt to invade Atlantis, it has happened before, for your protection and defence we put you through this. Now who here has weapons training" Carly is the only one to raise her hand "Very well, I apologise if this seems basic, but then I know everyone has had the same information ma'am" being very polite like his CO had said

"Yes Major, I understand" replies Carly

"In every station is a 9mm, it has blank cartridges so you can feel the weight of the gun, get used to the feel of it in your hands, Do. Not fire the blanks." He punctuates loudly and clearly "When you are happy I will show you how apply the safety, how to stand, load and check your weapon" the group go to their stations and some tentatively pick up their gun. Carly picks up her gun, holds it, takes her stance and aims; Lorne observes her at a distance from behind

"Very good" he mumbles to himself

"Major" greets Cadman

"Lt, I can tell she will be having her own weapon after this" Laura nods "She has been taught well" again Laura nods, Lorne moves the training on "Right people gather back round, next the safety and the stance for shooting" Lorne picks up a 9mm and gets himself together "feet shoulder width apart, gun at just below shoulder height, arms straight. As I am right handed I put my right index finger on the trigger, left hand underneath the butt for support" the group looks and takes note "Go and try"

"You hate doing this don't you sir?" points out Laura

"How can you tell Lt?"

"The look on your face" Laura sees Carly sit down

"I can't blame her either, going through the basics" Marines go round to check and correct the stances of the civilians "who taught her, or is that a secret?"

"No it isn't, her father and 5 brothers" smirks Laura Lorne sighs, with that much help and training she was probably as good as he was

"Okay people, next loading and checking the weapon" He carries on until they are ready to move onto live ammo "Okay do not fire until commanded to do so, weapons must always point down the range or be on the table pointing down the range. If that is not followed accidents happen!" Lorne stated sternly, his Marine assistances hand out 1 clip of live ammo to everyone, again Lorne demonstrates how to fire, empty, check and put the safety on "Okay, this is a practice clip, for you to get the feel. After this you will have to get 15 bullets inside the round target out of 1 clip to pass to go off world" everyone nods "You will go one at a time, starting with Dr Walters, the rest with goggles and ear muffs on carry on handling and practicing your stances"

"Are you ready?" Laura asks Carly, who is putting on her goggles

"Yep, done this a hundred times" Lorne appears "You expect a 75 target rate?"

"Yes, off-world, no 2nd chances, if you like we can count this as your actually test rather than a practice run, you can go then?"

"Thank you very much Major actual run it is"

"In your own time, and I'll look at your target when you are finished" Lorne steps back to allow her room, he puts on ear defenders as does Carly and Laura, Lorne ensures that the rest have goggles and ear defenders on before giving Carly the go ahead. Carly checks, loads, re-checks, takes stance, removes the safety, aims and shots in very quick time; which stuns Lorne. In no time her clip is empty, safety back on, clip out and gun on the table

"The gun is cold Major" removing her goggles and ear defenders

"Thank you Dr" her target is on its way back up, Lorne's jaw drops as he looks over it, 20 all inside the target circles, with a completely blasted hole where dead centre should be. "Wow"

"Thank you Major" smiles Carly

"Sgt" calls Lorne, a Sgt appears, "get Dr Walters a holster for her weapon, 4 clips and the necessary paper work"

"Yes sir" he disappears

"So did I pass?" enquires Carly

"Did you?" Lorne had gotten confused in his awe and being so close to this 'hot chick' "Yes, yes you did. I am here by giving you your own weapon and 4 clips. Abuse of the weapon will result in it being rescinded and disciplinary action taken. You may come down to the range and use it here but no where else." Carly is grinning from ear to ear "Unless we get invaded, then frankly no one is going to care if you are shooting in the corridors" he gives her a wry smile, which doesn't go unnoticed

"Understood Major" the Sgt reappears, Lorne fills out the paper work, signs it and hands it to Carly; who reads and then signs "Thank you Sgt" as he hands her the ammo and holster "Is this new policy?"

"Yes, since the Genii overtook Atlantis 4 years ago, Dr Weir wasn't happy, but saw it as necessary, you can choose to carry it around the base if you wish, all the military do and a very few civilians, but the choice is yours ma'am"

"Thank you, I will" asks Carly

"If there is nothing else ma'am you are free to go" replies Lorne

"No, that is everything thank you for your time Major"

"May I be dismissed sir?" requests Laura

"Yes Lt you are" Lorne nods and she and Laura leave

"Cool, armed Dr on the loose" jokes Laura outside "Right, to save one stressed Major, I'm going to inform Col Sheppard of your targeting success" gleams Laura

"Oh, okay" mumbles a confused Carly "Won't he fill paper work?"

"Yes, but I'll let the Col know ahead, he'll be fine" they walk briskly down the corridor, Laura stops outside an office opposite the Military orientation room

"Enter!" yelled Sheppard at the door chime sounding, he sounded foul Laura thought, but they entered

"Sorry to disturb you Col" replied Laura "If now isn't convenient"

"No, sorry I thought it was another Marine here to complain" he motioned for Laura and Carly to take a seat, Sheppard noticed Carly's holster "You passed I see ma'am"

"Yes sir, 20 inside target, several on dead centre" exuded Carly "Major Lorne was stunned, Lt Cadman suggested that we come down and inform you, although I don't understand why, you will catch up with paperwork"

"I understand, thank you Lt," Sheppard looked confused, "Will you be carrying your weapon around on base?"

"Yes sir, if that's okay"

"Fine, I like to know who carries weapons on base and I'm just wondering why" Sheppard leaned forward

"At home I had my own weapon; it is something I have become accustom to over the years. I like to be prepared, came from my brothers sir and we are in another galaxy where anything can happen and from what I have read, it does regularly" her logic was good, be prepared, he wished more of the scientists where like this, would make things easier

"As I mentioned we do have general hand to hand combat sessions, again basics are compulsory, but if you want extra we are happy to teach and hold sessions accordingly"

"Oh that isn't a problem, I would probably be interested in extra sessions, thank you Col"

"Very well, the sessions cover Earth basics by myself or Major Lorne and PG combat sessions held by Ronon and Teyla"

"Thank you Col, just tell me when and where"

"I will and thank you" Carly nods and leaves with Laura, outside

"For hating men, you are spending a lot of time around them"

"I can't avoid men, but some things are easier if I just do them then they are done" comments Carly, couldn't argue with that logic.

"So want to go to the gym after dinner?"

"Yeah, that would be good, let's say nineteen hundred?"

"Cool, see you there"

EXPAND! GYM SCENE

The afternoon and evening pasted, Carly stood in her quarters exhausted having been to the gym with Laura, entering her room she removed her comm setting it on the night stand, her holster on the bed, entering the bathroom she had a shower to remove the sweat clinging to her from her workout, she had forgotten how hard marines worked out, her brothers being over seas means she hadn't spent a lot of time with them of late. The water was cleansing and soothing, after drying and getting into her bed clothes, she settled in the living area to read Dr Becket's notes on the retro-virus, 23.00 came and Carly yawned, thinking lights off she headed into her bed, pulling the covers over she drifted into peaceful sleep.

Her alarm sounded at 06.30, groggy she turned it off, headed to the bathroom, washed and dressed, she took a moment to stand on her balcony taking in the view of Atlantis, David would love to photograph the views, breath taking and so original. Her stomach rumbled so she picked up her holster and comm and headed for the mess for breakfast.

There was no queue so she picked up a cup of coffee, banana and a bowl of cereal, taking a seat on a corner table she watched the eyes looking at her and her holster, _'we are in another galaxy, why wouldn't I carry a weapon'_ Carly hates the eyes looking at her, so she finishes her cereal, takes her coffee and banana and leaves. She heads to her new lab to finish breakfast before heading to Dr Becket for the newbies physical, her lab is packed with boxes, equipment and supplies from the Daedulus, sipping her coffee she finds the inventory list, which is long, putting it on a clipboard with pen leaves it on the side with her banana, finishing her coffee heads to the infirmary.

The line hadn't started to form, so she figured a quick in and out, as she entered there were only 2 others who she vaguely remembered from the Daedulus

"Lass, morning" greets Carson

"Morning, how are you?" replies Carly

"Grand, I see you passed your weapons handling" she could see his disapproval but knew it was a necessary evil

"Yes I did, I'm going to take a hand to hand combat course as well" adds Carly

"Oh, well, always good, on the bed please" Carly sits on the indicated bed "I will be taking a blood sample, giving a brief psychical exam and implanting a contraception chip"

"Oh I already have a chip Carson; I keep up with them on Earth" Carly looks at the floor, she had started 6 years ago, deep down she never really loved Tommy and certainly didn't want to be having his kids, so a chip made it easier to claim that the "time was wrong"

"When was it placed?" he enquired

"13 weeks ago, just before I came" she replies

"Aye, that is fine, but you will need a new one in 7 weeks. So today just a blood sample, exam, check your vaccinations and you can go" Carly nods and Carson beings

45 minutes later Carly found herself standing back in her lab, clipboard in hand she started checking off the list of equipment and supplies. It took her 4 hours to double-check all the equipment was present and accounted for; she moved some of the boxes around in front of benches were the equipment would eventually go. Her stomach growled loudly, looking at the time she saw it was 13.15

"Lunch" Carly put down her clipboard and headed back to the mess _'this is going to get repetitive'_ as she walks down the corridor, settling for a cheese baguette with fries and tea, sat in the same corner as she had last night for dinner; it allowed her to look out over the ocean and the room. She had got some more looks from people but she decided to shrug it off, thinking to herself _'if you get caught unawares you'll be thinking I've done a smart move'_ she notices Col Sheppard and his team enter, Teyla, after having gotten herself lunch approached her.

"May I join you?" enquired Teyla

"Oh, yes please do" Carly sat up a little

"I am Teyla Emmagan"

"Dr Carly Walters, pleased to meet you" they shake hands

"I have been speaking to John and he informs me you are interested in hand to hand combat" enquires Teyla

"Yes, I am, I hear you and Ronon give some lessons" asks Carly

"Forgive me, you are a scientist, you do not need to learn how do defend yourself"

"I like to keep fit, and I have been told that sometimes the need has arisen for civilians to help defend Atlantis." Carly smiled trying to read the woman in front of her

"It is true, if you wish I will add your name to the list" Carly nods "

"Thank you" the 2 women continue to talk over lunch, until it is time for Carly to meet Laura

EXPAND


	4. Chapter 4

Lorne's team plop through the gate, Sgt Anderson was holding a large container

Lorne's team plop through the gate, Sgt Anderson was holding a large container

"Sgt" greets Elizabeth "What do you have there?"

"Some samples ma'am for Dr Walters" replies the Sgt

"Well better get them to her as soon as" requests Elizabeth

"I'll do that ma'am" offers Lorne handing his P90 to Sgt Verman and taking the case from Anderson

"Major the Sgt is more than capable" Elizabeth motions to the man who had been holding the container

"Yes ma'am I know, nothing against you Sgt" he turns, winks and leaves

"Am I missing something?" enquiries Elizabeth

"Uhm, the Major has a thing for Dr Walters ma'am" replies a sheepish Lt Kendal

"I see" and with a sigh she returns to her office, it was bound to happen sooner or later, people would start "pairing off" lord knows it has happened before, Col Carter and Gen O'Neill the biggest example of all, it just makes her think more about her previous discussion with Woolsey

Lorne arrives at Carly's lab, he can here music from within, taking a deep breath he waves his hand over the door chime and enters

"What ever it is it can wait!" calls Carly

"I think you may want to take a look Doc" replies Lorne, Carly scowls at him, which then turns to a nervous scowl

"Did you not see the sign!" shouts Carly face full of thunder

"Oh, no I didn't, was it important?" he ask coolly

"Yes, oh so important, damn men!" she turns her back to Lorne and writes some notes on a clipboard

"Do you want me to come back later?" he asks feeling bad that he had upset her

"No you are here now, what it?"

"Some samples from one of Michael's labs that me and my team just found"

"Okay, but you should know that what I'm working on is quite important" striding over to him "Put it here" indicating a free space on her bench, Lorne complies

"It's heavier than it looks" he huffs slightly

"You need to do more weight lifting" she replies shortly opening the container "From one of Michael's labs you say?"

"Yes ma'am," remembering to be polite and official with her "my Sgt thought you may be interested, thought it may help you with your retro-virus"

"It will take me time to get through it, I am doing several jobs here" closing the lid

"Several jobs, I thought it was just the virus? What are the others?" he was intrigued and wanted to understand why this young woman was here

"Carson's retro-virus, being a nurse when Carson needs help, physical therapy and general laboratory tests" she reels off

"General laboratory tests, what's that?"

"When you flyboys come back from your off-world missions, like now, I will analyse your blood, it's a new department being headed up by myself. I have brought some new equipment to speed up testing time and accuracy and now we can also test for some new things" she huffs

"Wow, been here a short time and your getting your own department" Carly wanted him to go so she could get on with her very important work, she goes back to her computer, instead of going Lorne looks over at it and notices that some of the screen was in Ancient, "You can read Ancient?"

"Yes" she replies nervously but carries on typing, Lorne watches her which doesn't go unnoticed "When I knew I was coming I thought it would be good to learn, now anything else?" crossing her arms

"Yes and this head of department would like you to leave Major as I have work to do!" she puts on her best annoyed faced "LEAVE!" she orders pointing to the door

"Okay I'm going doc" he quickly moves out of the lab "geez, I hope she calms down, don't want to be diagnosed with some deadly disease"

"Deadly disease Major?" enquiries Sheppard "did you upset her?"

"Oh no sir, at least I don't think so" Lorne looks sheepishly at his CO

"Good, come on debrief" Sheppard slaps his shoulder and strides off down the corridor, Lorne sighs a follows.

Entering the briefing room behind his CO, he sees his team have already arrived along with Dr Weir

"Major, please join us" motions Elizabeth "What did Dr Walters have to say?"

"Oh, she said she would need time to look over the material" as he slides into a seat "Dr Walters also has some other concerns at the moment"

"Yes I am aware, I am sure that she will be able to look over the material you gave her"

"Shall we go over what you found?" in puts Sheppard, Lorne nods

"After arriving on 223 we proceeded towards the unusually energy readings that the MALP had picked up, we came upon the entrance to the lab, taking precautions entered the lab"

"Good idea, we certainly don't want a repeat of last time" jokes Sheppard

"No sir" smirks Lorne "Anyway, we found a computer which Lt Kendal carefully examined, the information he took has been given to relevant departments"

"Hopefully, something will come of the information" comments Elizabeth "Anything else we should know about?"

"No ma'am, other than the lab hasn't been used for a while" interjects Sgt Anderson

"Thank you, now get down to your post mission check with Carson" orders Elizabeth, the men nod and leave "well anything will be better than nothing"

"True, I just wonder how many labs Michael has"

"Not too many I hope"


	5. Chapter 5

End of 4th week, Teyla suggests that Sheppard watch Carly as she is a good fighter, if she can over come her nerves would be a

It was the end of Carly's 4th week in Atlantis; Carly had attended the mandatory hand to hand combat sessions, after the session Teyla had suggested that if she can over come her nerves would be an excellent member of an SGA team. Sheppard had yet to bring it up with Carly, but was heading down to her lab to see what she thought to the idea. He was about to wave his hand over the door chime when he noticed a sign

"Dr Walters, its Col Sheppard" he called

"You can come in Col" comes the reply, he obliges

"Good afternoon Dr, is now convenient to speak to you?"

"Yes, please sit down" she motions to a seat without looking up "Just give me one minute"

"I can come back"

"Oh no wait" Carly scribbles something on a notepad she then looks up "What can I do for you Col?"

"Well I have been speaking to Teyla, your weapons handling and hand to hand combat are extraordinary and I know Dr Weir already asked but I thought I'd come down and see if I could change your mind"

"About what?"

"If we could put you on the list for people who are able to go off-world should your skills be needed"

"Oh, yes I remember Dr Weir asking, erm, I don't know what to say, I am not very keen on the idea" Carly looks at the floor "Can I think about it?"

"Of course, but not too long please" smiles Sheppard,_ she is reconsidering_ he thinks to himself "Let me know what you have decided and when" he slides off the stool and heads for the door

"Oh Col, the information that Major Lorne's team brought back from 223"

"Yes, anything interesting?"

"Depends on your definition, but there is quite a bit of information on the genetic make up of the hybrids"

"will that help you with the retro-virus?"

"Yes, I will hopefully be able to undo what ever Michael has done to these poor souls"

"Excellent, I will let Elizabeth know. What about the original use of the retro-virus?"

"Coming along slowly, it is more complex than taking someone back to their original form" Sheppard nods

"Thank you Doc, I see you are attending an advanced session tomorrow"

"yes, is that still okay?"

"Fine, it is just that it will be you and Lt Cadman with Teyla and myelf" Carly nods

"Have a nice day"

"You too Col" Carly sighed as he left, she was settling down here, but still unnerved by some people.

Sat 15.00 main gym

"Good I see we are all here" starts Sheppard "So advanced hand to hand combat, Lt I know you are just here for further practice and more for sparring"

"Yes sir"

"Dr Walters, we'll take the session at your pace as you are the only person"

"Thank you"

"What exactly have you done in the past?"

"Oh, huh, basic self defence, some karate and basic knife combat, as in what marines are taught" Sheppard nods

"Okay, we will start off where the basic class left off, if you go with Lt Cadman" Carly nods "If you want to go faster say"

"Thanks" Sheppard and Teyla being showing Carly some of the more advanced skills that they teach, Carly keeps up with them with ease Carly flooring Laura with little effort.

"Sorry did I hurt you?" stammers Carly as she helps her up for another time

"No, not at all" replies Laura reassuringly

"Well done" offers Sheppard "shall we add knives, you seem to be doing very well"

"Okay, if that fine with you?" Carly asks Laura

"Yep fine by me" Laura and Carly each pick up a training knife and continue their session ,Carly shows the same skill, cunning and tenacity.

"Whoa!" calls Laura crashing onto the mat, Carly stops, both breathing heavily

"Well I think that is enough for one day" comments Sheppard looking at Teyla "well done Dr, very good skill and training"

"Thank you sir" Carly catches her breath "You haven't done much sparring"

"Oh, well I don't need the practice" Teyla stifles a laugh

"I'm sorry, John you continually get beaten in katas by me I believe on Earth you say practice makes prefect, but if you do not practice…"

"I get the idea thank you, you may watch my arse getting kicked" Carly grins and Sheppard and Teyla warm up for a few minutes then bow and being sparring

"You done very well Carly" comments Laura "I can now definitely tell you have brothers"

"Thanks" giggles Carly "They did teach me to stand up for myself, but at school no one dared upset me, cause they knew who would come after them" Sheppard hits the floor with a thwack "ouch" he gets up focuses and beings again as Elizabeth enters the gym unnoticed by Sheppard

"Dr Weir" greets Laura "Unusual to see you down here"

"I thought I'd stop by" stammers Elizabeth, blushing "How was your session?"

"Fine thank you, it was nice to have a challenging opponent" Carly looks content with herself and Sheppard hits the floor and swears in another language, Teyla and Elizabeth are shocked

"John!" exclaims Elizabeth "Your mouth can be foul in something other than English"

"I can't believe he said that!" cries out Carly

"You know what I said?" stifles Sheppard from the floor "You know Ancient?" Carly opens her mouth but words fail her, she takes a moment 4 faces looking at her

"When I knew I was coming here I asked the SGC for translations, I can learn very quickly but never really liked languages" explains Carly

"Another surprise, got any more?" he asks

"In time" she replies

"Well another good asset" but he regrets his words as they leave his mouth "I…I didn't mean it like that" he tries to correct himself but tears well in Carly's eyes at his words, before anyone can utter another word she has run from the room full pelt, Laura not waiting to be dismissed runs after her

"John, it's not your fault" starts Elizabeth

"NO!" he replies hotly "She has obviously had a huge bad experience, now I can't help that but I can help my mouth and what I say!" he gets up, picks up his things and leaves Elizabeth sighs

"Dr Walters may still need time to settle, the new surroundings, routine and people are strange" offers Teyla

"In some ways I really want to know what terrible thing has happened to her, try to help, but I know it is private" Elizabeth feels so helpless

"May be in time" replies Teyla collecting her belongings "come there is nothing more we can do" she nods and follows Teyla


	6. Chapter 6

Carly reaches her quarters, and locks the door; Laura arrives moments later, she bangs on the door

"Carly, please let me in!" she pleads, Carly slides down the wall next to the door

"Go away!" she screams, she puts her head in her hands and sobs uncontrollably, Laura sighs moves away from the door and radios Carson

"Cadman to Becket"

"Beckett here, what's the problem" Laura takes deep breath and briefly explains that Carly got upset during a sparing session "Laura I will be 5 minutes, Beckett out" reassures Carson

She waits outside for what feels like ages when Carson jogs down the corridor

"What's happened?" his voice tense

"We were in the gym watching Col Sheppard and Teyla sparing, the Col landed on the floor, swore in Ancient, which Carly can understand by the way, he then said _'another good asset'_ and which point Carly got upset and legged it here"

"Ah" responds Carson, his face falls at the words the Col had used "I can't tell you why it affected her so much"

"I know, but it must be something bad, more than an abusive partner, for her to react this way, the Col is really upset" at that moment Sheppard is walking towards them

"Is she in there?" he asks quietly

"Aye, I haven't spoken to her yet Col" replies Carson, he stops as dead Carson turns to the door "Carly love can I come into speak to you?" they wait for a reply

"Who is out there?" comes the reply from within

"Laura, Col Sheppard and I" answers Carson "Please Carly, Col Sheppard feels bad about what he said" the door opens after a few moments, Carly has a face like thunder

"Dr… Carly I am sorry" starts Sheppard "I really didn't mean to upset you, I speak before thinking" he runs a hand through his sweaty hair, Carly's face softens slightly

"It was bound to happen" she replies shortly "apology accepted"

"Would you like to talk?" offers Carson, Carly shakes her head

"No. Thank you I'm going to go down the shooting range" she heads back into her room, picks up some water and enters the corridor

"I'll… let you get on" mutters Sheppard who leaves

"See lass, he feels bad" reiterates Carson, Carly just walks away, she didn't want to talk, didn't want to see people, just shoot and get rid of some pent up frustration inside her.

As she enters the range, she notes Lorne giving a one on one session to a very nervous looking young lady, she is all over the place, wrong stance, wrong hold, the only right thing is that the safety is on, Carly shakes her head, signs in and collects some ammo from the on-duty Staff Sgt, she heads to the booth at the end farthest from the door and the private session

"I'm never going to get this!" cries the young woman

"Easy Dr Matthews" responds Lorne calmly "It will come, you just need to give it time"

"I have to go off-world in 3 days, I'll never pass!" comes the fast reply

"Not with an attitude like that" retorts Lorne "Now, stand like this, hold like that" Matthews moans. Carly sets up her weapon, pointing down range, safety on, she puts on goggles and ear defenders should Matthews fire her weapon, she hears some shots

"DAMN!" she shouts

"Aim down a little" suggests Lorne, he sounded a little strained and annoyed at the woman, Matthews takes aim Lorne steps back to allow her some room, in a spilt second a noise startles Matthews, who with safety off turns round to see what the noise was. Lorne crumples to the floor clutching his right thigh screaming as he hits the deck. Carly, hears the shot and scream, looks out from her booth to see Lorne hit the floor, she puts her weapon down, as she runs to him whilst removing her goggles and ear defenders

"Oh my god!" screams Matthews, instinctively putting her hands to her face, gun still in hand

"Matthews" calls Carly softly, she looks up gun waving "Whoa!" cries Carly "Okay, just breath, put the gun on the table pointing it down range" it takes her a moment to realise what Carly has just said, she complies as Carly reached Lorne, the Staff Sgt a minute later "Sgt radio Dr Beckett and get me a first aid kit" she orders

"Dr?" Lorne's face contorted with pain, he had been shot before but this felt worse, much worse, every breath pain, any small movement pain "How… bad?" is all he can get out

"Major, let me look first" Carly tries as gently as possible to examine his leg, causing a loud cry from Lorne "Sorry Major" cruel to be kind she thinks, Matthews is sitting on the floor, crying breathing all over the place "Matthews, in 1,2,3 and out 1,2,3, nice and slow for me please" Matthews concentrates on her breathing, Carly looks through what the Sgt returned with

"Docs on his way ma'am, what can I do" he offers

"Keep him down, this will hurt" requests Carly, the Sgt kneels by Lorne's head and firmly holds down his shoulders, Carly unwraps a field dressing and places it over the wound, causing Lorne more pain, once the dressing's in place Carly applies a 2nd and 3rd and then palms down places pressure to stop the bleeding, Lorne tries to sit up, the Sgt's grips keeps him down. Lorne is panting like he has run a marathon, tears in his eyes, sweat dripping from him, his face contorted with pain and panic, which he thinks to himself _'this is unlike me, but this hurts so much worse than when I last got shot, god and in front of a hot chick too''_ but he continues breathing trying to catch his breath.

Carson and an emergency team arrive "What do we have?" asks Carson his quick tone

"Major Lorne, GSW to the right thigh, no time for obs, breathing is short and laboured and there is no exit wound" Carly relays the information quickly "Matthews, shock, nearly hyperventilated, no injuries that I can see" Carson nods and kneels opposite Carly

"Major" Lorne nods at Carson's voice "You'll be fine lad" Lorne's eyes are closing, the world is getting darker he can't keep his eyes open but knowing Beckett has arrived means he can slip into the darkness that wants to take him, knowing he is in safe hands and he slips unconscious "Blood loss" comments Carson as he puts in 2 IVs one in each arm, Carly keeping pressure on the wound

"Why not move him?" enquires the Sgt who had let go of Lorne when he went unconscious

"Needs to be stable, otherwise there is the potential he could crash on the way to the infirmary" states Carly "I need a new bandage" she requests feeling the oozing blood on her hands, a nurse gets out a thick sterile bandage Carly releases her pressure to allow it to be slid underneath her hands, returning the pressure again

"Okay, let's get that secured and move him, call theatre, let them know what to expect" a nurse gets on her radio whilst Carly ties the bandage tightly to keep up the pressure "well done lass, quick thinking has probably saved his life" Carson puts a hand on her shoulder as the team put Lorne on a gurney, they roll away leaving the Sgt and Carly

"Thank you Sgt" giving praise "You stayed very calm under the pressure"

"No problem ma'am, glad you were here" he deals with Matthews weapon and returns it, Carly sighs and looks at her blood stained hands, she returns to her weapon, checks the safety, puts it in her holster, returns the unused ammo to the Sgt and heads back to her quarters for a shower, food and rest.

As soon as Carson enters the infirmary he is calling orders to people, x-rays, bloods, cross matched blood, theatre to be ready and to get Lorne prepped

"I'm going to scrub" is Carson's final words as he moves to a side room. In the waiting room Elizabeth, Sheppard, Ronon, Rodney and Teyla have appeared clearly worried about their friend and colleague

"What the hell happened!" demands Sheppard

"How am I meant to know!" retorts Rodney

"Rodney, calm, John does not mean you specifically" sooths Teyla "Col from what I have been told by a nurse Major Lorne was coaching Dr Matthews, she is due to go off world in 3 days and has yet to pass her weapons training. Dr Walters was there practising when it appears a weapon discharge injuring Major Lorne, yet it was her quick thinking that helped" Sheppard sighs

"Sorry Rodney" every member of the expedition was important, more so his team and 2IC "Any idea how long they will be?" Teyla shakes her head "I'll give Dr Walters 2 hours then radio her" Sheppard takes a seat his head hanging

"We are all worried John, I will come with you to talk to Dr Walters" offers Elizabeth

2 hours comes round very quickly and with no news from the infirmary Sheppard decides to contact Dr Walters

"Sheppard to Walters" states Sheppard over the comms

"Yes Col" comes the reply

"Are you able to meet up to discuss the earlier mishap?" asks Sheppard

"Yes Col, where and when" her voice sounded strained

"Dr Weir's office in 10 minutes?" asks Sheppard

"Yes, that is fine, will Dr Weir be present?" she replies quickly but apprehensively

"She will" confirms Sheppard "I will see you in 10 Sheppard out" he looks to Elizabeth "We need to get to the bottom of this"

"I agree, Dr Walters is 1 of only 2 we can talk to" Sheppard hits his forehead with his hand

"The on duty staff Sgt" Sheppard slaps his forehead "I will speak to him after Dr Walters, then Dr Matthews" Elizabeth nods "call if you here anything" asks Sheppard getting a supportive nod from Teyla they leave

As they approach Elizabeth's office Carly is standing outside looking exhausted

"Dr Walters, please go in" motions Elizabeth "take a seat, can I get you anything?"

"No thank you Dr Weir, I would like to get this finished so I can go to bed" sighs Carly as she sinks into a seat, Elizabeth and Sheppard take seats

"Very well" Elizabeth composes herself

"Before we start am I trouble?"

"God, no, we just need to know what happened, from the sounds of things your actions were fine, and we just need to make sure we have all the details" Carly nods "If you could start from when you entered the range" offers Elizabeth Carly nods and beings her re-cap of the incident

"And so you see Dr Matthews is just too nervous to be able to capably handle a weapon" concludes Carly

"Thank you Dr" says Elizabeth "that is all we need for know, go and get some rest"

"Yes ma'am" Carly gets up and heads out

"I think we can assume Dr Matthews will not be going off-world" enquiries Elizabeth

"Got it in one" smiles Sheppard "I don't think discipline her will help either"

"No, I agree, but she will need to be spoken too, may be a few sessions with Kate" suggests Elizabeth, Sheppard nods "Are you going to go and see the Staff Sgt?"

"Yes, get that out of the way, I think it best to leave Dr Matthews until tomorrow and Lorne when ever Carson let's us in" offers Sheppard smiling at the though of Carson's protection over his patients, Elizabeth sighs and Sheppard heads to the shooting range

Carly enters the rather empty mess, finding the staff clearing away

"Oh am I too late to grab some food?" she asks

"No love, you can come down any time, we are just finishing, after that it is make your own food" the lady smiles "what can I get? We had tuna paste bake for dinner"

"That will be fine thanks" Carly collects a bottle of water whilst the server gets her some food

"Here you go" handing her a tray "would you like dessert?"

"Oh no thank you this will be fine. I have a kitchenette in my quarters, how can I get that stocked?" enquires Carly

"Personal space on the Daedulus, things you win during poker; sometimes if you request things you get them" smiles the lady Carly, nods and heads to her normal seat, well it will be her normal seat, she tucks into the food remembering how hungry she was. Carly spends some time looking out over the ocean, when she looks at her watch it reads 22.00

"I've been here 3 hours?" stunned at how much time has lapsed and now the dark and empty mess, she puts her tray on the dirty pile and her empty bottle in the bin and heads to the infirmary to see what Carson has to say on her save she wouldn't sleep not knowing how the Major was.

As she enters the waiting room Col Sheppard and his team are sitting there, they look up slightly shocked at her arrival

"Any news?" she asks quickly

"No, not yet" Sheppard stops at the sound of the doors opening, Carson appears "Doc?"

"Before ye start, no you can not see him, at least not until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest, I can tell ya he lost a lot of blood, the bullet was lodged in his femur" Carly cringes which Carson notes "I know lass, what ever you did was going to hurt, now he is sleeping and he will stay that way until at least tomorrow, now go, rest" orders Carson, all but Carly slinks out of the waiting room, Sheppard to inform Elizabeth of the small update

"Carson" he looks up "Can I see him, just for a little moment" she looks pleadingly Carson sighs

"Aye lass, but only cause it is you" they enter, Carly walks to Lorne's bed, he is hooked up to 3 IVs, one of which is a central line and one still has a blood bag, heart monitor, nasal cannula, his heart beat is regular and slightly slowed, Carly can tell he is sleeping

"Was it bad?" she asks

"Bad enough, I think I may be putting your physical therapy into practice lass" Carly looks horrified, not that she would have a man to perform it on, but that he need physical therapy "The bullet done some damage to the muscle on the way in, it lodged in the femur and we had to plate the area after we removed the bullet, it created a diagonal fracture through partly through the cortex. He will be on crutches for several weeks and off duty for 3-4 months"

"Well I will have to start the day after tomorrow to reduce muscle atrophy"

"Aye, I have been reading up, since partly requiring some sort of rehab"

"Poor guy, well if it is what needs to be done" notes Carly

"Will ye be okay?" enquires Carson "I know how men affect you"

"I'll be fine, like I said, the Military have their code, and the gym is a public place" Carson nods and smiles as Carly shrugs "I'll be heading to bed Carson"

"Okay lass" Carly starts the walk back to her quarters, knowing that what she done saved Lorne's life and nothing she did would have prevented the damage. She enters her quarters, into her room, removes her holster, changes and flops onto her bed and falls straight to sleep without a further thought

She wakes up at 07.00, and remembers it is a Wednesday so no running with Laura, so she decides to wash, get dressed and get breakfast, she had a small back log of research that really needed to be completed _today_, she makes her way down the corridor to the mess, it is a change from last night, busy and bustling as the expedition starts its day, as she passes down the chow line, the talk is of what happened at the range last evening, Carly rolls her eyes, some people didn't know the half of it. Taking her seat she tucks into hash browns, sausage, toast and coffee, 3 trays appear on her table, she looks up to find Elizabeth, Teyla and Laura

"Sorry did we startle you?" asks Elizabeth

"No, not at all, please join me" offers Carly, they all take a seat

"Carson said you saw Major Lorne last night" starts Laura

"Yes, I wanted to see that he was okay, Carson doesn't expect him tot be on active duty for 3-4 months" Elizabeth's jaw drops she hadn't seen Carson yet and Sheppard hadn't known that last night

"That long!" exclaims Teyla

"The break is bad, has Carson not seen you yet?" Carly questions, the 3 heads shake "Oh right, well the bullet was lodged in his femur, the thigh; it created a break that goes diagonally through the bone"

"3 months" repeats Elizabeth, Anderson, Kendal, Verman and Southall would hate not going off-world for that long

"Well he will need that long to heal and get back to mission fitness" injects Carly

"After Michael's Lab exploded it did not take that long" comments Teyla

"Different type of break in a different bone" explains Carly "That was his tibia"

"That was only what… 8 weeks?" confirms Laura "So with 16 weeks that is bad"

"Well, he will need physical therapy, I'll be starting tomorrow"

"Okay is that not a bit soon?" enquiries a concerned Elizabeth

"Muscle atrophy, it starts after 3 days of non-use" the looks show genuine shock and concern, making Carly think that they are a close knit base

Lorne can hear someone talking, his eyes refuse to open even though he is commanding them to do so, so he moves, or at least thinks he is moving head from side to side

"Major" calls a voice "Major can you hear me?" Lorne mumbles something "Major open yours eyes" slowly he lifts his heavy eye lids to reveal Beckett "hello son"

"Doc" he stammers after trying to get one coherent word out

"I'll explain, just nod or shake your head" Lorne nods "You where shot in the thigh yesterday, we operated and repaired the damage" Lorne nods, there are so many questions, but his voice and body are failing him "you have a broken leg"

"Again?" he manages to say, with McKay on one of Michael's planet's was bad enough

"Yes, again, only this time your right leg and not the lower part" Carson lays a hand on his shoulder Lorne nods and slips back to sleep that calls him

Carly stands in her lab, looking at her pile of research notes, sighing she sat on her stool and picked up the first file, forcing herself to get the work done. She began by looking over some of the recent research from Michael's latest lab, the research didn't appear to show much, she figured some of his early attempts, which weren't successful, after a few hours of reading she decides to break for lunch.

She takes a wonder down to the mess to pick up a sandwich so she can have a working lunch. Arriving back she finds some blood samples waiting for her, a team had obviously got back and Carson would be waiting for the results. Normally his nurses ran the tests up in the infirmary, but it was agreed that routine post mission bloods would be done by Carly.

Setting her sandwich aside she picked up the 6 orange lidded tubes, one was from Major Lorne, 5 from Major Castle's team, Carly placed them in 3 centrifuges to be spun down, whilst waiting for the cycle to finish she starts with the red lidded tubes, taking each individually she runs a full haematology giving her results in a few minutes. After the centrifuges had finished she ran the final phase of the bloods to give her the biochemistry results, using the orange lidded tubes Carly ran an electrolyte test for sodium, potassium and phosphorus, thus giving a good general overview of the state of health of the person in question.

After 45 minutes of running blood Carly had the final results from the 3 machines for the 6 people, looking at the results that lay in front of her, it didn't look good for one poor guy Lt Peters; raised liver enzymes, low PCV, something was up; and the high white blood cells indicated an infection. Carson needed to know so he could run further bloods and get this guy some treatment. Major Lorne's sample didn't look great but he had a reason, recent surgery, so his results were expected, high PCV which indicated that he was dehydrated, electrolytes were all over the place, but it was explained, there was a slight elevated white blood cell count, but he had a wound. So Major Lorne and Lt Peters results are marked "urgent" with a red stamp and put at the top of the pile; Carly started the walk down to the infirmary to deliver her results.

Lorne awakes up, he feels rough, his throat dry, he can feel the sunlight on his skin and the warm feeling, he liked this and wanted to stay like this, until he really needs some water

"Doc!" he tries to call, clearing his throat he tries again "Doc!" this time Carson comes

"Morning lad, how do you feel?" Lorne blinks

"Crap" he replies

"To be expected" Carson holds a cup with a straw and allows him to take a drink "Do you feel up to me telling you about your injury?" Lorne nods "Right, you where shot at point blank range" Lorne pulls a face "I know son, the bullet lodged in your femur as I said; now we removed the bullet, but we had to plate your leg due to the break"

"Can I walk?" he asks quickly

"In time son, you will be on crutches for a while and off duty for 3-4 months" Carson gives Lorne time to take in what he has just said "You will need physical therapy, which I have mentioned to Dr Walters about"

"Don't want to upset her" he stammers his eyes feeling heavy but he knows, deep down, that no one else is qualified; Carson had said that more than once, which surprised him, Atlantis should have physical therapists, if it was such an important place, it should have _everything_ she needs for her people

"You won't, I'm sure she will be happy to help" he smiles which slightly reassures Lorne, he still had his carer he was happy, without his career he wouldn't know what to do "Now are you in pain?" Lorne shakes his head

"Hungry" he moans feeling slightly more awake, Carson stifles a laugh

"I'll get a nurse to bring you some food" as Carson left Lorne felt a wave of sleepiness wash over him

Carly wanders into the infirmary, looking around for someone to give her results to, finding a new tray marked "Lab results" Carly slide in the results she had, and still wanting to find someone about the urgent results

"Hello?" she calls out

"No one here except me" comes a reply from behind a curtain, Carly moves round to see who the voice belonged to and sees Lorne trying to sit up to eat his food "Doc?" Lorne was surprised and stopped trying to sit up

"Major, I just stopped by to drop off some results" stutters Carly

"oh, and see how your first aid worked out?" they stifle a giggle, Carly goes to him

"Here let me help you" before he can object she expertly sits him up and fluffs up his pillows so he is more comfortable Lorne smiles nervously

"Thanks" he stammers feeling embarrassed at the help, he picks up his fork hands shaking he tries to eat the food in front of him, he is so hungry but can't get the food, he drops the fork "Damn!" he cries out pitifully

"It's okay" sooths Carly rubbing his shoulder, she sits on the bed and picks up the fork, "It's just the anaesthetic and meds, it will wear off soon"

"Thanks" he smiles at her attempts to reassure him, and it is working too, that smile soothing voice and calmness about her "You don't have to help" he protests, he can see the nerves across her face, but something else as well, not knowing her, he is unsure what it is, but if he had to guess it would be concern, a patient struggling, her nursing skills wouldn't allow it.

"Well you can't hold the cutlery and no one is around to help and it will just go cold" she gives him a slightly stern look and starts to help Lorne eat his meal

"I feel pathetic" he moans "I haven't been spoon fed since I was little!" he looks like a sulking child

"I can tell Major" she jokes, but she ignores his protest and continues knowing he needs his strength to get better and get back to work

In Carson's office Carson is watching the scene unfold as Sheppard enters

"Hey Doc" he calls

"Shh Col, please" Carson doesn't turn round but just waves a hand in his general direction, Sheppard joins him to look at what he is watching

"Why is she helping him eat?" enquiries Sheppard quietly, thinking his 2IC was capable of such an activity

"His hands where shaking" replies Carson shortly "And I also want to see how they get on before Carly starts giving the Major physical therapy" Sheppard looks at the Doc, slight horrified "And Carly is the only qualified person as you well know, I wanted to see how she would react with no one around" informs Carson

"Oh, is it that bad?" he asks

"Aye, bad enough, we had to plate the bone, the bullet was lodged in the femur, caused some muscle damage, I am surprised no one has told you" Sheppard shakes his head "The Major will be on crutches for 6-8 weeks and off duty for 3-4 months, depending on how quickly he heals and how long Carly thinks he needs" Carson now looks at Sheppard

"Not even light duty?" he needed to know in case he had to rearrange things

"In 4-6 weeks may be, but _sitting_ in an office doing _paperwork_" answers Carson, he then notices Carly clears away Lorne's tray

"Better?" he here's Carly asking him

"No" comes the quick reply "And yes" he adds, with a smile "thank you, I never would have managed by myself" Carson takes his que and goes to them

"Hello lass" he greets

"Carson, hi, I hope you don't mind, no one was here to help the Major, so…"

"It's fine lass, are you two getting on?"

"Yes, we are doc; at least I hope we are" Lorne looks at Carly who doesn't notice him looking at her

"Well that's grand, we will definitely be putting your physical therapy skills into practice"

"Sneaky Carson; this is why no one is here, you _had_ everyone leave, so that I would _have_ to help" stresses Carly

"Aye lass, you can see right through me" he hangs his head

"Well, thank you for thinking of me" Carson lifts his head, it wasn't the answer he had expected, not from his past experience with Carly anyway "I will be more than happy to help the Major" Lorne looks as shocked as does Carson

"Thanks" he stammers "I don't want to upset you"

"If you do what I say when I say, you'll be fine" she has a glint in her, but only Carson knows it

"It will be several weeks, you will in for a few days to allow an initial healing, then crutches to give the bone time to heal, then physical therapy" Lorne moans "No arguing Major, you can do more damage by starting early"

"I will need to start some basics, to reduce atrophy before we start" Lorne nods, a compromise, the doc _never_ does that! "I would also like to start some basic physio as well"


End file.
